


I Love You

by HalRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, POV First Person, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Alternate ending to S7 Episode 1
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amyoatmeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyoatmeal/gifts), [AsphodeleSauvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphodeleSauvage/gifts).



> so I watched the s6 finale and the s7 opening and this wouldn't leave me alone

**Cas**

The pain is unbearable. I can hear them all screaming, clawing at me. Wanting out. Wanting to smite all those that get in our way.  
But Dean...Dean is in the way, and I don’t want to hurt him. I care for him too much. I raised him from perdition and I’ve been watching over him.  
And I care for him.  
I thought I didn’t know how to feel. But Dean...he’s taught me so much in the time that I’ve known him. I’ve hurt, I’ve rebelled and lost so much and I’d never forgive myself if I hurt him further.  
I thought I knew what love was. Father claimed he loves all his children, but he never answered any of my calls. He never answered any of my questions and my faith has wandered...and now it lies in a man, at the altar of Winchester.

Everything I’ve ever done, has been for the greater good, to win this war and now I’m not sure what is the right path anymore.

“Dean...you need to go.” I beg, pushing Bobby and Dean away.

“What’s happening, Cas?” He reaches out as I double over in pain.

“The Leviathans...they hung on. You need to go, I’m sorry.”

Dean tells Bobby to run, but he does not get far; lingering in the doorway, watching us.

“Cas, you need to listen to me, man. I’m not losing you again.” Dean’s voice breaks and I can see he’s panicking.

“Dean…” Bobby and I say simultaneously.

“Cas, I know you think you’ve been doing the right thing, but you can still stop this. You can come home, you can come back to me.”

“What are you saying, Dean?” I groan.

I’m fighting every urge to lash out, to push him away and fight the Leviathans that are way more powerful than I could have imagined.  
I know I’m not going to win this fight.

“I lost Lisa and I lost Ben and they knew how I felt. They knew how I felt about you. N-Now I know you think I’m just saying that, but its true. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you, so please...You need to fight this.”

What is he saying? I thought he loved Lisa and Ben?

“Dean...I…”

Dean’s hand cups my face and he pulls me closer, even as i’m squirming.

“I swear to you, I will find you, wherever you go Cas. I won’t give up on you.” He looks to Bobby, swallowing before turning back to me “I love you.”

He loves me. After everything he’s been through. After everything we’ve been through.  
After he said he doesn’t deserve to be saved.

“I love you too, Dean. Please don’t forget that” I choke on my own blood and as I say those words, I am pushed into the recesses of my mind as the Leviathans laughs and takes over, calling me weak.

The last thing I hear is Dean Winchester screaming my name.


End file.
